Everything's Eventual
by donna79
Summary: Sometimes the people in your life can surprise you. A Sprace oneshot. Part of the PCHFC series.


**Title: Everything's Eventual**

AN: This will give you some insight on what happened at Race's party. And what happened afterwards.

There wasn't a quiet room in the house. Where the hell was he supposed to go to think? This was his house, yet couldn't ask them all to leave. He knew someone else wouldn't see it that way. How do you tell someone that you've known for almost half your life that you have feelings for them? Especially when you knew so little about them? He knew this wasn't going to be easy. He wasn't going to leave the room until he figured out what he was going to say. He heard someone outside in the hall and hoped that they wouldn't knock on the door. He heard the doorknob turn a few seconds later. Why hadn't locked the door?

"Tony, you in here?"

There was only one person outside of his family that could get away with calling him that. And that was the one person he didn't want to talk to. He sighed in frustration when they opened the door. Race blinked his eyes adjusting to the light. Spot flicked on the light and Race shielded his eyes.

"Turn it off!" He said in frustration.

"I don't think so. What's wrong?"

He might not share a lot about himself but he knew Race almost as well as Jack did.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. Don't lie to me." Spot said before straddling a chair across from Race.

His arms rested on the back of the chair as he stared Race in the eye. Race was the first one to break eye contact as he rose from the bed. He walked to the door but Spot was between him and the door before he knew what happened.

"Move." Race said trying to go around him.

"Why?" Spot said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I want to be alone." Race said without thinking.

"I can make everybody leave. It's not that hard."

"Great. After that you can leave too."

"What's up your ass?" Spot asked glaring at him.

"Nothing." Race said before sitting back on the bed.

"I'll be back. Don't go anywhere."

Spot turned just as he was about to walk out the door. He looked over his shoulder at Race and saw him still sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Whatever was going on must be serious. And he was going to find out what it was. He walked into the living room and shook his head. Skittery and Mush were standing over Morris looking like they were ready to kill him.

"What's going on?"

"You wanna tell him? Or should I?"

"He's not going to care. He hardly knows Sarah."

"But he'll tell Race. And Race will care."

"What's going on?" Spot said starting to lose his temper.

"He got Sarah pregnant." Blink said standing next to him.

"He also asked me to marry him." Sarah trying to reason with all of them.

"Okay that's it. Everybody out. No wonder Race doesn't want to be out here. What's going on with them is none of your business."

Everybody stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"What? You all deaf or something? I said out!" He said raising his voice.

They all filed out of the house and twenty minutes later Spot was standing outside Race's room. Spot hoped that he was over what was bother him by now. Because he didn't feel like dealing with it right now. He opened the door and walked in taking in his surroundings. He had spent a lot of time in this room since Race had moved in a couple years ago. He couldn't explain it, but this house felt more like home to him than his own apartment did.

"I thought I asked you to leave." Race said breaking the silence.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on." Spot said taking his seat from earlier.

Race gave him a defiant glare before turning his back to him.

"That's really mature Higgins."

"Why can't you just leave?"

"Because I don't want to."

"I want you to. Doesn't that count for something?"

Spot stared at the back of his head trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He had never seen Race act like this. The guy never let anything get to him. Yeah he got mad, but that was different. He had never let anything get this bad. Not even after his parents disowned him when he told them he was gay. What could be so wrong that he couldn't talk about it?

"I'm not leaving. Get that through your thick head." Spot said moving to sit next to him.

"Fine. I'm going to bed." Race said pulling his shirt over his head.

"Fine with me." Spot said following his lead.

"Hey! You've got your own room." Race said once Spot was under the covers.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you alone. Deal with it." He said getting situated under the covers.

Race turned over on his side facing the wall. Spot stared at him in shock. Okay, his plan had backfired. It was time to break down a few walls.

"Tony." He said once Race had turned out the light.

"What?" Race answered starting to get agitated.

"Talk to me." Spot said putting a hand on Race's shoulder.

Race sighed when he felt Spots hand on his bare skin. Timing be damned but he was going through with it. Jack was right, Spot needed to know. Race slowly turned so that he was facing Spot. Spot gave Race a worried look as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"You ready to tell me what's going on?"

"You may not like what I have to say."

"It's that bad?"

"Not to me it isn't." Race said shrugging his shoulders.

"Then out with it."

"I haven't been honest with you."

"What are you talking about?" Spot asked looking him in the eye.

"I've been hiding something from you."

"You're not dying are you?"

"What? No!" Race said laughing.

"Then it can't be that bad." Spot said rolling his eyes.

"I love you."

There. He had said it. Now that he had put it out there he didn't feel so bad. Spot wasn't beating him senseless, which was a good sign. He made eye contact with Spot and he was staring at him with wide eyes. Now that was something that had never happened before.

"I didn't think anything could shock you."

"Are you serious?" Spot asked still staring at him.

"Do you honestly think I would lie about something like that?" Race asked sounding offended.

"You better not." He said sounding like the Spot Race knew.

"Are you okay?"

"With what you said? Yeah."

"I'd understand if you aren't because--"

"Race."

"You're straight. I don't expect you to--"

"Tony!"

"Have feelings for me--"

Spot shook his head in frustration. He leaned in and crushed his lips to Races'. Race let out a surprised gasp before putting his hands on Spot's shoulders. It wasn't anything like he expected. Not that he had ever imagined kissing Race before. But this was nice. He thread his fingers through Race's hair as he pushed his tongue past Race's lips. Race groaned before digging his nails into Spot's shoulder. Spot winced before pulling away. He looked Race in the eye before sighing.

"What was that?" Race asked giving him a shocked look.

"Do I have to explain everything to you?" Spot asked lying back against the pillows.

"No. Just the part where you kissed me!" Race said turning to face him.

"You wouldn't stop talking. So I shut you up." Spot said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I'm glad that you think it's not a big deal to you. Why would you do that?"

"Because I wanted to."

"What?" Race asked staring at him.

"You aren't the only one that has secrets ya know?" Spot said glaring at him.

"You're…" Race asked getting out of bed.

"I've been gay since I was fifteen T."

"What?!" Race asked pulling his shirt over his head.

"Come back to bed." Spot said sitting up.

"No!" Race said walking to the door.

"Do you want me to tell you about me or not?" Spot asked throwing his feet over the side of the bed.

Race turned to him and gave him a questioning look.

"Just like that, you'll tell me what I want to know?"

"All you had to do was ask. You already know more than everybody else." Spot said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah I do."

"You've got do something for me though."

"What?"

"Get back in bed."

Race took off his shirt as he walked back over to the bed. He lay down next to Spot not taking his eyes off of him. Spot turned on his side and propped his head on his hand. He wrapped his other arm around Race and pulled him closer. He brushed his lips against Race's trying to get him to trust him. Now that Race knew he didn't plan on letting Race out of bed anytime soon. Race pulled away from him trying to catch his breath.

"You've got some explaining to do."

"Not now. I like this." Spot said running his fingers down Race's arm.

"Tomorrow." Race said giving in.

Spot nodded before pulling Race back to him. He rested his head on Race's as Race draped an arm across his stomach. He could get used to this. No more hiding, no more guys who's names he couldn't remember in the morning. It would take some getting used to. But he could handle that.

**AN2: Now that this series is done I can relax. I've written three different versions of this story. I hope you like how it turned out. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays you guys.**


End file.
